Thankful
by wblock72
Summary: While out playing with Emmett, Renesmee falls out of a tree and breaks her wrist. She is then forced to confront her fear of doctors when she realizes she must see her Grandfather in order to get it fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thankful  
Rating:PG(K + for )  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Summary: While out playing with Emmett, Renesmee falls out of a tree and breaks her wrist. She is then forced to confront her fear of doctors when she realizes she must see her Grandfather in order to get it fixed.

Chapter 1 - Hide & Seek  
(Renesmee POV)

I was outside playing hide and seek with Uncle Emmett. Mom and Dad had gone on a second honeymoon so I was staying with the family at the main house until they got back. Luckily, Gram and Grandpa forgave Dad for the broken bed on Isle Esme(which is where they had decided to go).

Anyway, it was Uncle Emmett's turn to count so I was being careful where I chose to hide. Knowing how much of a big bear my uncle is, I decided not to hide somewhere in plain sight. I chose to climb up a tree and hide there quietly. A soft giggle erupted from my throat as I watched him search anxiously for me. I glanced to the path and saw Aunt Rosalie walking toward him.

"Where's Renesmee?" She asked him worriedly.

"We're playing hide and seek." He explained. He saw her nod which forced a grin from me. He heard me giggle a second time and both of them looked up into the trees scanning them for some glimpse of me. It was Aunt Rose who spotted me first.

"Renesmee!" She shouted as she raced over to the tree I was up in. Glancing to Emmett, she said to her husband, "Go up and get her."

He nodded but just as he was about to begin his climb, I slipped, banging my wrist and fell from the tree. I yelped in pain as my eyes filled with tears. He did manage to catch me but my wrist was clearly broken. With me still in his arms, he raced me back to the house.

When we arrived, both Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were there waiting. Grandpa took me from Emmett and he carried up to his office.

He set me carefully down on the couch in his office and then he got what he needed to fix my wrist. He then sat down on the couch next to me and pulled me into his lap. He could tell I was scared so he carefully hugged me and whispered, "It's okay, Sweetie. I won't hurt you. I just need to fix your wrist."

I nodded and let him. It hurt badly but it did make my wrist feel better once he was finished. I was crying by the time he finished resetting it so he held me while I cried. He then put it in a pink colored cast, which I knew I would only need for a few days since I am a fast healer thanks to my vampire half.

Afterwards, he carried me down stairs and got me a small bowl of ice cream, which he knew I loved. He also promised to punish Uncle Emmett for not keeping a better eye on me. I ate my ice cream just as Aunt Rose returned.

Meanwhile, Grandpa walked off just as Grandma came in the kitchen to sit with me while I ate my ice cream. He went to find Uncle Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2 - Punishments

Chapter 2 - Punishments  
(Carlisle POV)

I found my son in his room and I ordered him to meet me in my office. Emmett attempted to say he'd be there in an hour, but I refused to put this off due to the fact his irresponsibility caused my granddaughter to get injured. He did as he was told and met me in my office. I firstly wanted his side before I doled out punishment just in case but this was clearly him not paying good enough attention to his niece's whereabouts.

I listened as he said, "It was my turn to count during our game of hide and seek. I covered my eyes and began to count. When I opened them, I didn't see her anywhere so I started looking for her. That was when Rose showed up. She spotted Ness up in a tree and we both ran over to her. She slipped and hit her wrist as she was falling. Their was nothing I could do, Carlisle. I swear."

I softly sighed and asked, "Did she hit the ground or did one of you catch her?"

"I caught her." He said, honestly.

I nodded, realizing this wouldn't of happened if Emmett would of just told her not to climb any trees in the first place. I said this to him, too. I then made up my mind as far as his punishment. It also meant I would unfortunately have to punish my granddaughter as well. "For the next three weeks, neither of you may play hide and seek either inside the house or outside...at all."

"Yes, Sir." My son said with a sad nod. I knew he would react this way since this is their favorite game to play. But with her mother and father away on vacation, I gave my word I would care for their daughter.

Let's just say Renesmee didn't take this punishment any better than her uncle. She got upset and stormed out of my office. She went to her bedroom(Edward and Bella's room when they stay over) and sulked. She stayed there until Esme finished cooking her favorite meal; macaroni and cheese with bacon. She also added a small cup of animal blood for her to drink.

Renesmee's mood improved shortly after finishing her meal so I offered to let her watch a movie. She accepted and I set up her favorite; The Little Mermaid. We sat in the livingroom watching the Disney movie happily. At the same time, I couldn't help but be thankful my granddaughter wasn't hurt worse than she was.


End file.
